


Stunt gone wrong

by Selestiles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Hospitals, Injury, Jensen is Single, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: You get injured while filming Supernatural.





	Stunt gone wrong

You were nervous since the very moment you woke up.

Since you were little you had dreamed of becoming an actress, and your dream had come true. A year ago you had landed a role in Supernatural as a werewolf from Garth’s pack, and since then you had appeared on and off.

You loved this job, it was always exciting to see what the writers had planned next and everyone was so nice and welcoming, treating each other like family. It was nothing like you had seen before and you were sure you wouldn’t see anything like this again. You were lucky they had taken you in the way they did and you had soon become friends with people from the cast and crew.

So yes, you loved this job. But today you were nervous as heck.

You were meant to perform a very complicated stunt that you had practiced for weeks. Your character, Michelle, was supposed to be fighting a feral werewolf, who was cast as a giant six foot something dude. So yes, you were a little afraid.

You had practiced the choreography so many times you could probably do it in your sleep, and you knew there would be safety mats everywhere. But that didn’t change the fact that you had to be hooked up to wires and thrown around set. You weren’t only nervous about getting hurt. Would you really still be able to act while doing the stunt? You really didn’t want to screw this up.

You arrived to set and immediately someone called you over to wardrobe. You would be filming the stunt scene last to give them time to set up all the wires and so you could all go home after finishing it. Everyone was on a hurry like usual and soon you were done and being sent to hair and makeup.

“Hey Y/N! Today’s the big day, huh?” You looked up and the makeup artist tutted and adjusted your face to look forward at her again. Jensen chuckled and dropped a cup of coffee on on the table next to you. “Jared and I stopped by to get coffee on our way over and I thought I’d get you something. Nervous about the stunt?”

“Thanks, and yeah” you nodded “I’m still a bit nervous” He smiled and sat down next to you to wait for makeup “you’ll be fine, you’ve been practicing for weeks.”

You nodded again and took a sip of your coffee, smiling when you realized it was your usual order “you know me so well” you said and he winked at you “hell yeah I do.”

You laughed lightly and the smile he gave you in return made your heart stutter on a beat.  _Goddammit._

You internally scoffed at yourself while you tried to reign in your feelings. You had been crushing on Jensen since you met him and what was once a small crush had grown to be so much more over time. But he was your friend, and he didn’t see you like that, which was fine, or would have been if he could stop being so perfect for one damn minute. Instead you had to fight unwanted heart flutterings every time he so much as looked your way, like you were some kind of love struck teenager. It was ridiculous.

Nobody knew about your feelings for him except for Jared. Who had been perceptive enough to notice. But he had been sworn to secrecy despite his insistence that you should just tell him how you felt. You had a history with guys and you didn’t think you were ready to put yourself out there again just yet.

Jared greeted you with a teasing mile when you came in with Jensen and you glared at him.

The day went by quickly, with only a few minor setbacks when a prop broke (a gun that Jared hat sat on by accident). And before you knew it, it was time to film your scene.

Despite being the end of the day Jared and Jensen had decided to stay for you. They both knew how nervous you were and wanted to be there for moral support.

“Hey guys!” You waved at them when you approached the room where you’d be filming in. You were now in full werewolf makeup and you bared your teeth at them jokingly as you came closer.

“You’ll do great kid” Jensen said, resting a warm hand on your shoulder. “Yeah, kick his ass” you laughed at Jared, knowing that the whole point of the scene was  _you_  getting your ass kicked.

“Okay L/N! You ready?” called the director, and you smiled at the guys. “Duty calls, see ya in a bit.”

Your heart beat fast in your chest as you were strapped into the wires and you shook your arms out to relieve some of the tension. You turned towards Jared and Jensen and they both gave you a thumbs up, making you smile brightly at them.

Soon everything was ready and Chris, the guy playing the other werewolf, came in. He smiled at you warmly before the director called action.

Everything went smoothly, and despite the initial surprised jolt at being pulled back by the wires, you didn’t break character once. It was actually kind of fun.

That is until one specific jump. The wires pulled you back like they were supposed to, except there was a broken wood beam in the way. A large jagged splinter dug into your arm from the side, dragging through your skin and making a deep cut from your shoulder all the way to your elbow.

You screamed, your right hand flying to cover the wound and immediately getting covered in sticky blood. You were no longer in position to land the jump so you fell hard on your back over the mat. You were winded and in pain, and tears sprung from your eyes, your right hand was slippery and was doing nothing to stop the bleeding.

“Y/N?!” Jared and Jensen were the first to get to you, immediately followed by Chris and the rest of the crew. Jensen grabbed your injured arm firmly but carefully, inspecting the cut. “I think this needs stitches, man” he told a member of the crew. Jared held your hand as you sobbed, his worried gaze on you at all times.

“Y/N” Jensen said after a couple of minutes of shouting and fussing over you “Y/N we’re taking you to the ambulance” your arm had been wrapped in a bandage from the first aid kit while the ambulance arrived “can you walk?” You nodded and got up with Jensen’s help, wincing at the burn in your arm. You really didn’t want to think about how much it would hurt to have it cleaned.

Having the gash cleaned  _did_  hurt like a bitch, as it turns out. And having it stitched was… an experience. But at the end everything turned out fine, no more stunts in a week for you though, they would probably end up using a double for that shot. The crew apologized profusely when you came back for your stuff but you brushed them off kindly, it had been an accident and not really anyone’s fault.

“You scared the shit outta me” was the first thing Jensen said when you arrived with him and Jared to your apartment “I did?”   It was the only thing you could think to say, Jared had stayed in the car and Jensen was walking you to the door and helping with your stuff, you were alone with him and you could practically hear the screams of your dying brain cells.

“Yeah” he smiled, scratching the back of his neck “I was worried about you today, and seeing you get hurt was…” “Jensen” you interrupt “I’m fine, sure it hurt like a bitch but I’m fine now”

He sighed and nodded his head awkwardly, your door was now open but you were both still standing outside awkwardly. “Okay then, um, see you tomorrow” he said, he gave you your bag and cleared his throat, he looked back at least twice while walking away.

Jared honked the car’s horn at Jensen and you laughed, your smile quickly turned into a shocked expression when Jensen grumbled angrily and tuned around, sprinting to you and kissing you right on the lips.

You parted after just a second and Jensen was sporting a dazzling smile “wanna go out for coffee?” he breathed. You were still feeling dazed and not entirely sure this wasn’t a dream. “Sure” you whispered back, clearing your throat.

“Great, see you tomorrow then” he gave you a last peck on the cheek before jogging back to the car.

You heard Jared whoop right before you closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr @ soopranatural


End file.
